


My Sleeping Goddess

by shadowleech



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowleech/pseuds/shadowleech
Summary: Junko Kaname can't keep her mind off her daughter.  When the opportunity arises, she decides to act on her urges.
Relationships: Kaname Junko & Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 16





	My Sleeping Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Madoka’s mom has a name. Also she’s hot. Also she should totally get her daughter drunk and rape her. As is becoming the norm, I’m the change I want to see in the world.

Junko Kaname set Tatsuya to bed, her mind racing as the final stages of her plan fell together. Tomohisa was out of town with some friends for the weekend, her youngest child was now fast asleep in bed, and Madoka had retired to her own room after drinking the milkshake Junko had made for her. Laced with a drug Junko had found quite astonishingly accessible, Madoka would soon drift into a state of semi-consciousness, incapable of forming memories or offering any real resistance to Junko. Given what her research had told her, Junko estimated she had only about 15 minutes to wait to be sure Madoka would be completely at her mercy.

Junko’s obsession with her daughter had begun three years ago, when Madoka had begun to menstruate. In this teaching, Junko had seen Madoka’s young pussy, and had nearly lost her mind from it. While a few weeks of sex with Tomohisa had helped drive thoughts of her daughter out of her mind (while also conceiving Tatsuya), just a year previous, by chance Junko had caught sight of Madoka’s nude form about to enter the shower. While only able to see her back and side, Junko could not get the sight of her daughter’s perfect ass and breasts out of her mind. They were so small and soft; barely developed, but they had reawoken thoughts Junko had thought gone for three years prior. Junko had long known she was sexually interested in both women and men, but had never realized before that she was into someone so… young. She had tried to rid herself of these urges: again throwing herself at her husband with renewed vigor, seeking out various forms of pornography legally, and even delving into the dark web to find pictures that would have gotten her arrested. However, these did nothing to burn the image from her mind. Finally, Junko had decided that she needed to act. What she wanted was wrong, but she was too used to getting everything she wanted to stop now. 

The timer on her phone beeping, Junko poured herself a drink to steel her nerves. There was no going back past today. She took a deep breath, then opened up the door to her daughter’s room. As expected, Madoka was lying in her bed in her sleepwear, gently mumbling to herself. Junko swallowed, then walked over to the prone girl, sitting next to her. Her eyes opening groggily, Madoka smiled at her mother and mumbled a greeting. Junko smiled, reaching over to stroke her child’s hair. A few minutes went by, with Madoka slowly descending into slumber as Junko continued to caress her head. Finally, Junko crawled over Madoka, now apparently fast asleep, and began her plan. 

Junko began first by giving a small kiss on Madoka’s mouth, silently promising more to come. Junko slowly unbuttoned Madoka’s shirt, her heart racing as more and more of her soft, tan skin was revealed. Finishing with the final button, Junko opened the shirt, revealing her breasts and navel. While they had grown since she had last seen them, they were still among the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Gently, Junko moved Madoka’s arms our of her sleeves, fully revealing her upper body. Lifting her lightly, Junko rocked her daughter, bringing her arms in to better accentuate her breasts. Leaning over, she took each of Madoka’s perfect nipples in a kiss, eliciting a light moan from the girl below her. Stroking her daughter’s stomach, Junko then turned to Madoka’s pajama bottoms. 

Laying the girl back onto her bed, Junko raised Madoka’s hips and slowly removed her soft pink pants, revealing even softer tanned legs. Junko’s heartbeat rose as her eyes were drawn to Madoka’s panties, the only thing concealing her virgin pussy and ass. Leaving Madoka’s pajamas in her room, Junko lifted her daughter and carried her to Junko’s own bed. Entering the room, Junko set Madoka down onto the bed, then looked over all the preparations she had set up. Candles lit the room, revealing several small sex toys on a table to the left of the bed, along with a large bottle of lube. Additionally, while she didn’t expect to need them, soft ropes were tied to the bed in case Madoka needed to be restrained. While Junko planned to take her daughter’s virginity, she didn’t want to cause her too much pain or leave permanent damage. She would need to be gentle and loving, as only a mother could be.

Standing up, Junko began to disrobe. Removing her suit and skirt, Junko hung both up neatly in her closet, never taking her eyes off the nude girl on her bed. Her blouse was quick to follow, leaving Junko clad only in her underwear and stockings. Moving back to the bed, Junko removed her bra, taking a quick glance in the mirror to see her own breasts. While much larger than Madoka’s, Junko was still pleased at how they had held up, even after two children. Finally, Junko removed her underwear, then crawled into the bed besides her daughter. 

For a few minutes, Junko did nothing besides lay next to the unconscious girl, breaking in the scent of her hair and skin. Rolling Madoka over onto her side, Junko wrapped her in a backwards hug, spooning her daughter who reacted only with mumbles. Even with these touches, Junko could feel herself being driven wild with desire. The feel of Madoka’s back and butt on Junko’s breasts and pussy was something that Junko had only dreamed of, and the feel of her daughters skin in her hands was heaven. Laying a kiss on the girl’s cheek, Junko turned Madoka so she was again on her back, crawling herself so she was over the girl’s body. Raising Madoka’s head, Junko passionately kissed her daughter on the mouth. Small noises of consternation arose from the girl, but Junko ignored them, losing herself in the feel of Madoka’s lips and tongue, so small yet so delicious. Finally, breaking the kiss, Junko breathlessly looked over the girl. While her eyes were still closed, Junko could tell that it was only the drug that was keeping it that way. Soon, she would likely be roused to a state of semi-consciousness, and while Junko had been assured that there would be no memories of tonight in Madoka’s head, she wanted to make sure the experience was not an unpleasant one for the girl.

“Shhhh shhhh…” Junko whispered in Madoka’s ear, “Mommy has you, nothing bad will happen.” Junko crawled down to Madoka’s pelvis, her head above the girl’s pussy. “Mommy’s gonna make you feel so good.” With that, Junko began to stimulate her daughter with her mouth, licking her virgin folds and gently nuzzling on Madoka’s clit. The noises that began to emerge from Madoka were lovely; small squeaks and gasps of pleasure and Junko expertly orally pleasured her own daughter. The taboo nature of what was happening finally caught up with Junko, but rather than driving her back in disgust with herself, it brought her hand down to her own pussy as she began to masturbate. As her own pleasure grew, she sensed the Madoka’s sounds becoming higher pitched as the girl began to squirm above her. Finally, Junko felt an orgasm building within her, just as Madoka’s back curled as the girl yelped, her hands mindlessly clutching at the sheets. With the knowledge that her daughter’s first orgasm had come at the hands (or rather mouth) of her own mother, Junko’s body erupted as she came as well. 

Breathing deeply, Junko rose her head to see Madoka’s eyes slightly open. Moving up, Junko whispered to her “It’s ok, honey, everything is fine. Mommy has you.” A mumbled reply was all Junko heard from Madoka, but her face looked content and she reached her arms up to embrace Junko. Junko happily returned the hug, again moving to kiss her daughter while their bodies rubbed against each other. The feel of her daughter’s breasts on her own brought Junko again to the edge, and once she broke off the kiss Junko moved her head down to Madoka’s budding nipples and began to suckle on them once more. The quiet moans and heavier breathing told Junko exactly what she needed to know, and that Madoka was enjoying this just as much as she was. Finishing with Madoka’s nipples with a final kiss to each one, Junko rose from the bed and went over to the table. While she had just came, Junko was concerned that Madoka’s body was still unready to join her in sex, so she needed to make sure that her body was receptive. Picking up a small vibrating dildo and the bottle of lube, Junko moved back to the bed.

Again crawling to her daughter’s groin, Junko took the lube in her hands and began to rub it into Madoka’s slit. The girl shivered, but did nothing else as Junko did the same with the dildo until it too was covered. Moving up, Junko took her daughter’s hand in her own, kissing Madoka on the forehead. “Be brave for Mommy now, this might hurt a bit but Mommy promises it’ll feel much better than before.” Junko took the muffled noise out of Madoka’s mouth as consent, and activated the dildo, rubbing it up and down Madoka’s slit. Again, the girl’s noises were music to Junko’s ears as she slowly masturbated Madoka with the dildo, eventually moving it slightly into her pussy to get her used to the feeling of penetration. 

While Junko wanted to again come with her daughter, both of her hands were currently occupied. However, with a flash of inspiration, Junko began to grind her hips into Madoka’s thigh and the side of her butt, the feeling of the soft skin driving her to new heights of ecstasy. That said, Junko was careful to keep her wits about her, as the most dangerous part of the night was soon to come: her daughter’s first penetration. Squeezing her hand tightly, Junko slowly moved the dildo in and out of Madoka’s slit, bringing at least two more orgasms to her young body. Junko pushed the dildo in deeper and deeper until a small cry of pain and tears confirmed to her that she had taken Madoka’s virginity. Kissing her on the cheeks and forehead, Junko consoled the girl as she reached with her free hand down to her pussy. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” Junko whispered, “You’re a big girl now, just like Mommy.” Eventually, Madoka’s breath settled, and Junko continued, gently moving the dildo in and out of her daughter’s pussy, until her moans and twitches demonstrated that she had come once more and Junko did the same. 

Extracting the dildo and planting another kiss on Madoka’s lips, Junko rose for the final time, laying the small dildo back on the table and picking up the double headed dildo specially ordered for tonight, with one end being much thicker and longer than the other. Junko inserted the thicker end into her own pussy, letting out a low moan, before covering the slimmer end in more lube and moving over to Madoka’s body once more. Gently, Junko inserted the other end into her daughter; her moans of pleasure bringing Junko to yet another orgasm. However, wasting no time, Junko began to thrust her hips, fucking Madoka gently and lovingly, as only a mother could. For her part, Madoka’s eyes had opened, and while they lacked focus, Junko could see them rolling back in pleasure. Junko continued her steady pace, not too slow but not fast enough to cause any pain. Noticing both her own tits and Madoka’s swaying, Junko rubbed her breasts over her daughter, causing Madoka’s open mouth and breath to move over them. Junko could feel Madoka’s small tongue come out of her mouth and begin to unconsciously lick her own mother’s nipples for the first time since she was a baby. The feelings all throughout her body, along with the sensation of fucking her daughter, all came to a head, and Junko came, with the yelps from beneath her showing that Madoka was doing much the same. The moment was perfect, and not even the sight of the strange dark-haired girl sitting in the corner drew Junko out of her-

Time froze.

Homura Akemi stood from the chair where she had been watching the whole affair, moving over to the bed. Gently running her hands over Junko’s voluptuous ass, Homura extracted the memories she had of this encounter, along with the feelings of incestual lust that Homura herself had implanted within Junko’s mind. Two light claps later and both Junko and Madoka were in their own beds, fully clothed without any memory of the events that had transpired. Moving over to Madoka’s room, Homura looked down at the sleeping form of her goddess beneath her. Even after seeing everything that had happened, and now having the full range of feelings that Junko had experienced, Homura took only a small kiss on Madoka’s forehead before leaving the house entirely. Tonight, Homura thought as she walked back to her home, letting time resume, had been a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> The Devil Homura Rape Cinematic Universe is in full swing. More Madoka stuff to come soon(tm).


End file.
